Jacob Black
by Magicmindful
Summary: Though Jacob seems like a big werewolf in the books, what about his regular life in high school? He IS a teenager! See as Jacob tries to balance his high school drama with the Pact and Renesme.
1. Chapter 1: Lunch

"Mr. Black! It is not nap time, it's History time!"  
Eh? I groggily opened my eyes to see something worse than a blood thirsty leech; Mr. Corwin, my History teacher.

Laughter filled the room from my classmates as I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth.  
"My bad, Mr. Corwin." I muttered tiredly and stretched widely, my huge arms almost hitting the girls that I sat between.

They squealed, giggling and swatting my arms away.  
Mr. Corwin cleared his throat with a _AHEM_, and turned back to the blackboard, scribbling something about the lesson I wasn't paying much attention to.

Within a minute, the bell rang, indicating sweet freedom-well, not really. Just lunch.

I shoved my stuff in my backpack before running out the room so my teacher wouldn't ask me to stay after class.

I pushed my way through the halls of the crowded school, easily towering over all the kids.

"Jake!" I heard a name call out to me, and I spun around to see a pretty tan face.

"Hey, Court!" I smiled when she reached me. She was really short, especially compared to me, a 5'1" shrimp, but she had big brown eyes that looked like chocolate milk balls and her long wavy hair went down to her waist. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the crowd into an open space called The Cafeteria. Mmmm, food!

"Geez, Jake, can your stomach be any louder?" snorted Courtney.

"Pfft, whatever. I'm a growing boy!" I grinned, going into the lunch line and grabbing a tray.

"God, let's hope Jacob doesn't grow anymore!" joked Quil, joining in the line with Embry.

I grabbed a bread roll and chucked it at Quil, who successfully caught it in his mouth.

The lunch lady scowled and everyone laughed. I piled up my tray with a mountain of food.  
The school lunch isn't great, but food is food, and Jakey lovey the food-y.

"Fat ass", Embry said as he glanced at what I got. I stuck my tongue out and paid for my food.

I kicked the nearest seat to me so I could sit and dumped my tray on the table. Quil and Embry dragged another table to connect it with mine, cause God knows one table isn't gonna fit all of us.

Courtney pulled a chair up beside me and placed her tray down. I looked at my tray, then hers. I had pretty much two of everything they had in the cafeteria. She had a slice of pizza and milk.

"Is that all you're eating, short-stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not an obese giant" she replied, taking a nibble out of her slice.

"God, it annoys me how girls insist on starving themselves!" muffled Quil, with a mouth full of everything.

Embry knodded."Seriously, I hate skinny bony chicks. They're not as cuddly"

"Speaking of cuddly…"I joked as I eyed the group of girls approaching the table. Courtney's friends, of course.

They all sat close by Courtney, practically piling on each other, sitting on each other's laps and squeezing close. Which is pretty much a possible a thing, considering their size. Five of them make one of me.

Courtney's one of my best school friends, but I don't understand why she doesn't sit with her friends' table instead of ours. Her friends always end up coming to our table, but end up avoiding us as much as possible and ignoring our comments (mostly Embry's flirty comments) Oh, well, the company's always nice.

We ate quietly while the girls whispered to each other with drama and gossip. I looked from Quil to Embry who both seem uncomfortable. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I mean, their face was priceless.

Then, I heard a squeal from the girl group and I looked over. One of the girls, I think her name was Carol, was blushing madly, while the others were trying to urge her to do something.

"Come on, Crystal! Just ask!" ushered one of the girls.

Okay, her name is Crystal. I was close, right?

"Okay, okay! I will!" she squeaked nervously. I looked at Courtney for answers, but her silly smirk only told me it was something un-cool.

I tried to focus on my food, but at the corner of my eye I saw Crystal get up from her friend's lap and step towards me.

"Jacob…" she whispered shyly, her face beat red and her eyes looking down, her blond hair covering half her face. She had freckles spotted all over her cheeks and nose.

I'm not gonna lie, she looked kinda scary with her hair like that.

I looked up at her. _Oh, man…,_I thought."Yeah, Crystal?"

She whispered something too low and I saw her face grow redder, if it was possible.

I leaned closer to hear. "I'm sorry, what?"

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" she barked, and I jerked backwards, surprised.

Quil and Embry busted into loud laughter, while people around the lunch room spun around to the out burst.

She looked up, realizing what she did, and I can see her aqua colored eyes rimming with tears. She was obviously embarrassed.

I saw her twitch as if she was about to run, but I grabbed her arm for her to stay.  
"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you." I heard myself say, to mine and everyone else's shock.

"Really?" she squeaked, a wide smile spreading on her face.

I sighed. _I got myself into this one… _"Yeah. How about 6 at the beach, we can hang? This Friday?"

I heard Courtney and her friends giggle in excitement and Crystal nodded eagerly.

Without another word, Crystal joined her friends as they all talked about what happened and how "totally awesome" that was.

I shot Courtney a glare. That midget planned all of this. I shot Quil and Embry a glare. All those jerks did, and still are doing, is laugh at me. They were gasping for air and holding their tummy, still cracking up at what happened. I shot them the middle finger and got up to my tray away.

I felt Quil pat my back. "Looks like you got a date. Atta boy." He winked and laughed.  
I groaned. "Damn girls."


	2. Chapter 2: Ride home

I slumped on my bike, school just ended and I was ready to get to Bella's place and play with Renesme.

I started my bike and it roared to life, my backpack on my back. The school parking lot was crowded with people ready to go home.

I was ready to leave, when I heard someone to call out to me.

_Please please, don't let it be—_"Crystal! Heyy." I forced a smile as I saw her bouncing towards me.

"Ummm… " she looked down and blushed.

_Oh, god, not this again. _"Yeesss?"  
She licked her lips nervously. "Can you give me ride home" she finally said.

"Don't you usually have a ride?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, but I thought, maybe, _you_ could give me a ride? _Please?" _

I sighed. "Sure" I mumbled and handed her my helmet.

She grinned and slipped the helmet over her freckled head. She sat on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing herself close.

I felt my face flush as I noticed people whispering and pointing at the scene.

I tried to ignore everyone and rode away.

As soon as I was on the road I yelled through the wind "WHERE DO YOU LIVE?"  
"WHHAT?"  
"I SAID, WHERE DO YOU LIVE?"  
"NO, I DON'T WANT A TORTILLA!  
"WHAT?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT TORTILLAS?!"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT A TORTILLA!"  
"I **SAID **WHERE DO YOU-"  
"I LIVE DOWN THIS ROAD RIGHT HERE!!"

I rode down the road and stopped to a small basic baize house with a white picket fence. She jumped off my bike and took of my helmet, handing it to me.

Her cheeks were pink and she was smiling wide.

"So, uh, see ya." I said awkwardly.

"Bye." She pulled me into an unexpected hug, which was kind of hard, since I was still on the bike. I almost tipped over, but held it still by planting my foot on the floor. I hugged her back softly, making sure not to crush the small girl. "Thanks, Jake. You're really warm, you know that?"

I snorted while putting my helmet on.. "I've been told."  
"Soo, um, are you gonna bring tortillas on Friday?" she asked.

"Wha? No! BYE!" I rode off without her saying another word. _Crazy Girl._


End file.
